An Unrequited Perfect Love
by ItsBretschmann
Summary: Time has pass after what happen with Kong, things have been different, Jack doesn't love Ann anymore, so he got in love to someone else that it perfect for him but it's unrequited because it has bring a lot of problems to him. Warning: SLASH! Jack/Englehorn


**Okay, this is my first fanfic, it has been hard for me to do one because when I make a story, I never end it, so here is what I found, this solution, it's something that me and a friend do together, this is part of the story but not the full one because we never end it haha, so, now I am going to talk about it and well, you'll see, (sorry if my English isn't very good, It's one of my languages from when I was born but I don't talk it every day like Spanish) I hope you like it, this is different, but well, it's my first fanfic so here I go…**

Warnings: Jack/Englehorn SLASH! Violence, maybe that is something you might not like so, it's a big warning, so, don't read if you can't take it, well, there isn't much here like in the real story, so, it is okay I guess.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the idea of the fanfic, credits to my friend who I make it with, it's not an idea by myself, so we should thank her too if you like it.**

 **Rated: M for matures, mentions of a lot of violence, mentions of sex, to be secure.**

 **Summary: Time has pass after what happen with Kong, things have been different, Jack doesn't love Ann anymore, so he got in love to someone else but it has bring a lot of problems to him.  
**

An Unrequited Perfect Love

Jack has been depressed, why? Because he loves someone that doesn't love him, yes, he is besotted with Englehorn.

The thing is, there was a moment where Jack was in Carl's house, visiting his friend, in that moment Englehorn came, just to ask Carl about the money that Carl told him he was going to pay him. Carl had to leave for a moment and left Jack alone with Englehorn, and well, they did it.

Jack after that, he really got like obsessed with Englehorn, he considers that it is love, but, you can't actually really be in love with someone who treats you very bad, so, it's like very an obsession.

Well, after their first time, that was actually perfect, things didn't keep going like that never again, when they have sex, they actually do it with a lot of violence, that comes from Englehorn, Jack doesn't hurt him, he does everything that Englehorn tells him to do, but he can't take it so much because it's too much violence, Englehorn says that he really hates Jack and like to heart him because it's like a pleasure for him, when Jack does something "bad", Englehorn hurts him a lot, very mad, but sometimes he just hurts him because he wants to. So, when Englehorn hurts him so much, he tells Jack to leave his house or he'll kill him. So when Jack leaves, he feels like he is dying, and goes immediately to Carl's house to ask him to help, and Carl cures him.

So, Jack has been depressed like I said, because he really doesn't want that relationship with Englehorn, he now really wants a normal one, but Englehorn doesn't, since he says that he hates him and all.

 _I can't take his bad treats anymore, it's too much, always when I want to do lovely things, he accedes to the violence during the moment, and while it happens, he really treats me bad._

What Jack's thoughts.

So Jack decided to go to talk with him, with a lot of fear, because he almost never talks about it because Englehorn hurts him, so, he went to Englehorn's house:

Jack knocked the door very nervous, scared of Englehorn's reaction after looking at him. Englehorn opened the door.

"What do you want?" was Englehorn's first words after seeing Jack's face with an aggressive voice.

"Englehorn, please, I need to talk with you." Said Jack, with a trembling voice.

"About what?" Replied Englehorn, bothered.

"You know what I mean…"

Englehorn grumbled and open the door making Jack get in.

"Englehorn, I came here to tell you a lot of things." Jack, very nervous, trembling.

Englehorn kept quiet looking at Jack's green eyes with his blue eyes.

"I came to tell you that you don't know how much I love you, you don't know how I would really love to be with you… You don't how much I suffer thinking that you don't have love in you, and I have no idea why you don't… I came too to tell you how sorry I am for all the rages I have made you pass with my exceeded love… Your abuse really hurts me, it has been enough and I don't really want to be mistreated anymore by the man that I love so much, you don't know how I die to be with you on a serious relationship, a real relationship, not just things that that are not lovely, so, I came to ask you for... If you please could… Give me…. A chance…" Trembling was Jack, with a lot of fear waiting for Englehorn's answer.

Englehorn was looking at the floor, than he looked at Jack.

"You come to waste your time, you really know that I don't live with love." Was Englehorn's painful response.

Jack started to cry and he kneeled.

"Englehorn! Please! I need you! Don't do this to me! You don't know how much I love you! Give me a chance! I beg you!" supplicated Jack.

"No Jack, it's going to be a very forced relationship, because I don't love you and I am going to get bored of you, you are not going to feel good with me, now leave before I kick you out."

Jack crying got up, looking at Englehorn for a few seconds, got close to him and kissed him on his lips, than turned around and got away.

Englehorn after that kiss, he started to think. There was something in him very hidden.

Next day in the morning, Englehorn opened the door of his house and he found a letter, he took it and read it.

 _"_ _Englehorn, last night I came to tell you all the truth, everything I felt for you, I prepared everything because the only thing I really care about was you, but I couldn't take your rejection, so I decided to take my indicated path, that would be much better for everyone, I love you so much, or loved."_

 _Jack Driscoll_

Englehorn was perplexed.

That night after Jack left Englehorn's house, he committed suicide with a gun very depressed because Englehorn's rejection hurt him, and just like he said, he decided to take that path.

Englehorn started to cry so much.

"But I was going back regretful to you to tell you the truth, I really did love you…"

 **And there you have it.**

 **Yes, maybe it wasn't good, but I hope you understand because it's my first fanfic, and sorry about the violence mentions, it might bother some people, I really love this pairing, and well, if people like this, I might make another one of this or of The Pianist (I really love Adrien Brody & Thomas Kretschmann as a pairing) that's why I love these movies.**

 **Please leave your review, let me know you're opinion, it helps me a lot.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
